His and Hers
by 0123456789
Summary: I had to do an assignment in English for Romeo Juliet and a part of it was to rewrite an exert in a modern context, so this is what I came up with.


**His and Hers **— **0123456789**

"_How dare he accuse me of being irrational just because I' m in love when he's never been in love himself so he doesn't know what I feel like. You would think a best friend would show some compassion" _He thought darkly as he climbed up the tree that led to the balcony that stood ajar from her bedroom. "I wonder where she is." He spoke softly. As if on cue, she steps out of her room onto the balcony, unaware of his presence. "If only she knew of my intense passion toward her. I wonder if she feels the same towards me." He smirked as he was talking to himself her mouth opens and closes again as if she forgot what she was about to say. "Should I tell her about my feelings for her? But what if she doesn't return them? What if I'm left all alone, yet again, I don't think that I could take that kind of rejection a second time. I see how she lays her cheek on her hand, if only I were a glove that would fit on her hand. I could touch her cheek."

"Oh, how these feelings confuse me," She spoke softly to herself.

"She speaks, please; speak again so I can hear your voice – a soft melody." A sudden excitement spikes inside of him.

"Where can I find you? When, can I find you? I wish that I families did not hate each other so that these tasks would be easier to fulfil.

"Why can I not have some other name? Why can he not have some other name?

"What's in a name? That which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet.

"But he should know that if he were to have another name my feelings would not change for him for he would still retain the same beloved perfection even if he would be called something else."

Suddenly, as if on impulse, he launches himself over the railing finally making her aware of his presence. "I will take your word for it." She screams out of fright. Hurriedly she looked back to ensure that nobody in her house heard her. "If it is my name that stands in the way of our love then I will go by another, and shall never have the same name."

"What kind of gentleman stumbles upon a lady in her room when you could've caught me in a compromising situation?" She playfully asked him.

"If I did catch you in a _compromising situation_ – as you call it – then I would have been extremely lucky." Her face flooded red at his words which drew a wide grin in his face.

"Before you embarrass me so much that I go back into my room-" just he was about to interrupt with a witty remark she pressed on again "- _and_ lock the doors I must find out myself, to be sure.

"Do you belong to the only family that hates mine?"

"Even if I do you said yourself that it wouldn't matter because you like me for me and not my name."

"Yes but-"

"No buts you said so yourself, and that is your final word!"

"My ears haven't even heard nearly a hundred words tonight, surely you can tell me the answer to my one teeny, tiny, question." With each word she moved closer, as if to seduce him.

"Oh, you are a minx. What if I tell you I am _me_ and we leave it at that?" Him moved so close to her that they were a hairs width apart.

Foreseeing that she was getting nowhere with him she turned away because she knew if she looked into his bright eyes she knew that she would cave so she changed the subject. "How did you get here, the walls surrounding the house are tall and if any of my family were to find you, they would've surely killed you!"

"You shouldn't worry about me." He softly informed her. "I have your love for me as my everlasting protection. If anyone was to pick a fight with me, they could never win because my love for you is so strong."

"Ah yes, but how do you know that I love you like you say I do?" She coyly inquired.

"Well, I do not know that you love me for certain however you have made it quite clear that you-"

Blanching she began stumbling out word after word, "Oh no, I have said too much tonight. A girl as young as I am shouldn't parade around her feelings to men older than her because they would be taken advantage of. Oh how stupid and naïve I have been!

She paused and then began her rush of words again, "Unless, said man truly loves me, I'm sure that he would tread more carefully with my feelings. Oh, do you love me? I like you too much if you do not love me-" She suddenly looked horrified and quickly changed her train of thought, "-not that I would hold it against you!"

Looking down timidly she started again, "Maybe I could earn you love? Oh I'm sorry. I'm being too forward I'm sor-"

"What are you talking about? Of course I love you! I swear by the moon the-"

"Don't swear by the moon. The inconstant moon that changes her shape and size every month. I would fear that your love would be the same."

"Well then what should I swear by?" He spoke softly, a hint of coyness in his voice as he stepped closer to her so he could feel her body heat radiating into his own.

"Well…do not swear at all." She replied with a small smile, also stepping slightly closer. "If you truly love me, as you say you do," he hastily nodded in agreement, "then you should only need to swear by yourself because I assure you that I will take your word for it."

"But I need to swear by something to reassure you and I do not know what else to swear by!"

"It is getting late and I have to go inside before someone comes looking for me." She gave him a hurried kiss on his lips just as she turned around to enter her bedroom once again.

Before she could enter her room he grabbed her hand and gently pulled her into the circle of his arms. She gasped as he squeezed her tighter. "Will you leave me so unsatisfied?" He softly asked.

She paused slightly in confusion, "What satisfaction can you have tonight?" She arched an eyebrow.

"To have you love as you have mine." He pleaded with her.

"You don't even have to ask. But just because I like you I shall say it again: I love you." She faithfully confessed.

"Would you ever change your mind?" He asked, worried all of a sudden.

"I would never, ever dream of it! My love for you is as boundless as the sea." She shyly admitted. She heard faint noises coming from inside her house. "Oh no my sister is calling me. I'm so sorry but I have to go!" She pecked his cheek gently. "I'm coming, just one second. Come over tomorrow and we can speak more then." She moved back into her room so quickly she forgot about closing the doors.

"This night is so good-it feels like a dream." He turned around intending to go back home.

He started climbing down the tree. Before he could get much further she raced out of her room, trying to catch her breath. "Three words and then I will say good-night for real. I propose marriage. I will send details tomorrow where and what time this is possible. It will be all my dreams come true." She added giddily.

"_Come on! Hurry up!_" a voice called from within.

"I'm coming just one second."

"_Do I need to come in there?_" The voice came from right outside the door.

"I'm coming!--I will send you news tomorrow! A thousand times good night." She turned back towards her room.

"A yet I cannot bear a thousand goodnights because it brings me further and further away from you." He sadly began his descent down the tree.

Just as his feet touched the bottom she entered once again from above. "Where are you? Are you still here?"

"Down here!"

Grinning from ear to ear she asked quietly, "What time should I send you my message tomorrow?"

"Nine o-clock." Returning her smile.

"It won't come a second later….oh I have forgotten why I came out here."

"Do not fret, I will stand here all night–or at least until you remember." He amended quickly after seeing her frightened look and anxious glance back.

"Oh but I would forget because I would remember your company and it would distract me. Oh, as much as I hate to say it, it is almost morning. You have to go otherwise my family might find you. Parting is such is such sweet sorrow, but, I will say goodnight until it be morrow."

As she finally entered her bedroom and closed the doors behind her he felt a sense of sadness rush through as though their separation caused him great pain. He reluctantly turned his back on her room sparing one last glance before he began the long walk back home.


End file.
